


What She Deserves

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Bunk'd
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, big dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Emma Ross was one of the most attractive girls in New York City and sixteen-year-old Griff Jones was sick of his older adopted brother and her fiancé Xander, ignoring what the woman craved.
Relationships: Emma Ross/Griff Jones-McCormick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	What She Deserves

A smirk crossed the face of a sixteen-year-old former Juvenile criminal, as he looked out from the French doors in the kitchen and towards the family hot-tub. The hot-tub holding the only other member of the household home at the moment. His adoptive brother’s rich fiance and oldest daughter of a Hollywood power couple, Emma Ross.

The girl only wears an expensive one of a kind, and very revealing bikini. She strut around in the thin bikini like it was nothing, showing off her flawless assets even when he would stand there from a doorway staring into space. Those sleek, curvy hips flowing down to a round ass with smooth fair skin that felt like silk just sent Griff into a lustful craze. He would stand there in the hallway staring at Emma as she bent low into the fridge, a cup of water in his hand that dropped after a minute of staring at her. 

The boy spent his day constantly thinking that she’s lucky not behind Juvenile bars, as she would be passed around like the world’s best sex doll in there. The hot ones always were, used more than the government liked to admit. He himself had been forced into numerous different situations that he hadn’t enjoyed.

Griff had cum enough that day to fill a sink, her body trapped in his mind.

A babe like that was wasted on his older brother. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Xander, he had saved him from Juvenile detention, but his brother was a bit of an idiot when it came to treating that goddess like she deserved. She didn’t need some dork who was too scared to touch that beautiful flawless body.

Already he had heard them fight earlier. Emma had been walking around in little more than string for a whole day and Xander had the audacity to bail on her to play football with his friends. On valentines day, no less. She had been teasing the hunk through breakfast and lunch, smothering him with affection and lust but he reciprocated with little more than a slap on the ass and grin as she took his empty plate back to the kitchen. Griff watched from the other end of the table in sheer awe of her body wishing that Emma would so much as say hello to him, but there was Xander doing nothing to that stunning goddess. Even their mother Tamara gave Griff a look as if to say ‘I raised a dumbass!’ before she left for work. Their father was never home and still managed to send a rose to his lovely wife.

As he watched the sad twenty-two-year-old beauty by herself, Griff decided to go and join her. At least one McCormick had to be a man on Valentines day and it seemed that it was up the youngest. The closer that Griff got the more clothes he stripped away from his tanned body. Kicking off his shoes and tugging off his socks at the stairs, tugging down off his shirt passing the door to reveal his lean chest and olive skin. Griff was thin with darkish pink nipples and a cute chest, with some sexy v-lines on either side of his waist. Since he so rarely removed his shirt, Emma would surely be shocked at his sexyness. Even without muscles he got wolf whistles. 

When Griff reached the spa he tugged off his jeans, wearing underneath a pair of very small black trunks. Emma’s eyes were closed and all below her neck under the water. Griff wanted to see her reaction to his little trunks and obvious 

“Room for one more…” Griff questioned, his now lowered boy shocking his future sister-in-law.

Emma’s hand moved suddenly under the water and she seemed to try hiding herself below the bubbly surface just for a moment. When she realised there was no way to see her body, she relaxed. Still breathing hard. “Oh… um, hi Griff. I didn’t see you come in, I thought you went out with Xander?”

“Would rather stay here with my girl…” Griff playfully smirked, giving the older woman a head raise and a wink.

“Your girl? I’m your brother’s fiance, I’ll be your sister in-law, Griff.” Emma rolled her eyes, repressing a snort. Sure the boy was very cute and dorky in a fun way, but he lacked many assets of Xander that kept her hanging around. Namely, Griff didn’t come with a six-pack and bulging muscles. 

“Come on, you have seen my Tik-Toks, you can’t say you’re not interested in what I show the ladies…” Griff grinned, posing a little with his arm on the hot-tub.

Emma stared at the short-haired boy with her eyebrows drawn in. “You have a Tik-Tok?”

Kicking himself, Griff muttered. He could have sworn Emma watched them.

“Mhm, you should watch them… you will love them…” He attempted with a false sense of confidence. Without her answering, the boy crawled into the hottub and sunk below the hot water opposite the pale goddess. Both arms swung over the sides as he grinned at Emma. However, his charm seemed to annoy her.

Emma rolled her eyes and muttered about ‘McCormick boys’ under her breath.

After a moment of silence, the boy cleared his throat. “Uhm… S-so, sorry about Xander before. He can be a bit of a-”

“Dumbass? Idiot? A Dick Twit?” Emma offered with a snarl. 

“Pretty much…” Griff smirked.

“Look, Griff that’s sweet of you to care but I’d really like to be alone for now.” She sighed, offering the boy a small smile. Xander was supposed to be with her right now, on the bed, pounding her so hard and deep she wouldn’t walk until next Valentines day just for him to do it all over again. But instead he would be smacking his friends asses as they kicked pig skin.

Trying to sound as charming as he was to his ‘girls’ on Tik-Tok, Griff gave her his best grin. “Or I could help you forget all about that doofus…”

“Couldn’t be worse than him,” Emma chuckled, amused. “Don’t tell him I said it, but Xander kind of sucks in the sack. I don’t like when he gets all... soft and mushy. Cuddle fucks, yuck! Sorry, I don’t mean to say this to a kid...”

“You think I don’t know? I hear you two through the door… you fake it like a queen…” Griff chuckled, before smirking and purring. “I could have you moaning like a slut…”

Emma rolled her eyes, more playfully this time. There was a hint of arousal in her voice now, since someone was appreciating her body and needs. “He said you were a pervert. I thought you were the innocent one. Bet you’d like my bikini too, huh?”

“Innocent? You should have known better. And fuck no.” Griff replied before smirking. “It covers too much.”

“Good thing I’m not wearing it,” Emma teasingly revealed to the boy, whose cheeks flared red in surprise. She admitted that so carelessly. With a tone that made Griff throb, ideas of moving over and grabbing her growing stronger in his mind.

“Good, I prefer my girls to show off…” Griff purred cheekily.

“And I… prefer my boys to be big… sexy… hunks,” She teased with a purr, expressing her type. Griff came nowhere close to what she liked in a man but he was a damn sexy young boy sitting there in the pool shirtless. 

“Well then, you will love what I’m packing…” Griff responded, teasing back with his own lustful purr continuing.

Emma glanced around the tub. The house was empty except for them; Xander was out playing with his friends and Tamara was at work. Tossing things over in her mind, the girl who had been fingering herself vigorously alone on valentines day was starting to warm up to the idea of Griff helping her forget why. Lately she and Xander had been at each other’s throats about the wedding and the last time they had sex was beyond her memory. There was arousal building up, seeing Griff’s shoulder move up and down. He was eager for this. Suddenly so was Emma. She had never once considered cheating on anyone before but with all the stress and lust in her mind…

“Lets see.” She said curtly.

‘Oh my… She’s going to cheat on Xander with me. I’m stealing my brother’s fiance!’ Griff wasn’t sure if he should smile, grin, smirk our frown.The lanky sixteen-year-old couldn’t help himself from blurting out, a higher-pitched then he wished. “Really?”

“You never mention this to Xander!” Emma snapped just to be certain. She pushed up from the water, with her heavy, round breasts to float above the water. Her pink nipples peeking out for Griff to see for the first time. Emma cupped herself and rolled the breasts around in both hands. “Like these?”

“Fuck yeah!” The excited sixteen-year-old beamed, his cock throbbing. 

Emma pushed them back down with a dirty grin. “If you want more then… show me your cock…”

It stung to say that, but her heart skipped a beat. She shouldn’t be asking her fiance’s little brother and her little sister’s ex-boyfriend to show his cock. For some reason, it felt like she was cheating worse then if it was some random bloke.

Regardless, she watched as the teenager stood up in his black trunks. He was so smooth and sexy even with that dopey grin and little nod down to his bulge, which looked decently sized now that the wet fabric gripped his body so tight. Emma could even see it twitch. She leaned up a little with a soft moan, dangerously eager to see Griff’s cock and his size. But he didn’t show it to her just yet, but removed his trunks. They floated across the water to Emma, but she failed to take notice. Her eyes were locked onto the heavily tented aqua pair of boxer briefs.

The thin twinkish boy smirked. “Hot right?”

“T-take them off.” Emma whispered, unsure of her own words. Understanding that she needed this before something exploded between her and Xander.

“You could come and take them off of me…” Griff purred.

Emma sighed. “Griff…”

“Okay, okay, anything for you beautiful…” Griff fingered his waistband, pulling down an inch. Showing the tip of his cock when it popped free. Already she knew Griff had some length, but he was thickish, too. Emma moaned at the teen. He lowered the tight, wet fabric lower down the length of his dick. Eventually hooking it under his tight balls.

Emma was almost drooling over the new cock, in spite of how bad this felt. 

Now that he was fully revealed, a lust filled Griff purred: “Like?”

“I…” Emma’s words caught in her throat. The length was surprising. “You… you’re bigger!”

“Mhm… my parents are good for nothing… but their genes? Gave me some goods!” Griff smirked.

Emma stood up all of a sudden, which surprised Griff. Water flowed down her flawless naked body like a river, cascading over her smooth curvy form now fully revealed. Her nipples were perky and such a bright pink that they were all Griff could stare at as the water flowed around them. However, the boy could not stop himself from allowing his eyes to follow further down her body. Its stunning elegance and perfect shapes, looking soft as velvet and as fair as a winter blanket. 

Soon his eyes had to move lower. Emma’s hips were damn sexy in all those tight jeans she wore, but now he could see her entire naked body. Including the pink slit between her legs. It was utterly the hottest thing he had ever seen.

“Xan is a dumbass for leaving you here alone…” Griff muttered, planning on smacking his older adopted brother later for it.

“Come to my room, Griff… Let’s not leave a mess here, we might want to relax in the hottub later…” Emma whispered, thinking this was still wrong. But her chest fluttered and juices poured, intermingling with the water. The girl hated that she was getting turned on, not from her fiance but from his little brother.

“You might need it when I’m finished with a beautiful girl like you…”

They walked silently down the long hallway, neither sure of what to say. Emma gnawed her lip, struggling not to moan as a hesitant Griff grabbed at her soft ass beginning to squeeze it. Too eager to get her in bed. She didn’t argue against the hand. It was hell not grabbing that sexy cock, pinning Griff to the wall and giving him the blowjob of a lifetime. Giving him the skills she wasted on his older brother’s smaller cock. After all, she had a throat able to make even Eric moan like a bitch and he was an arrogant ass. Xander barely lasted a minute anymore, wanting to cum and go play video games. He wasted Emma’s skills all the time. 

Griff’s fingers sunk between the cheeks, drawing nearer to Emma’s hole. Pushing her a little faster down the hall to their destination: Xander and Emma’s room. The place where she lost her virginity to him the first time Emma stayed the night. Where Griff would now take over as her intimate lover for a long session of true sex.

“Oh damn… forgot Mom let you move into Xan’s bedroom… this is going to be fucking hot.” Griff grinned, loving the kink of fucking his brother’s fiance on his bed.

Emma walked in wordlessly and settled down onto the bed. She inspected her hand as Griff lay beside her, in awe of Emma's beauty. “I don’t know about this… wearing this ring, we’re engaged-”

“Take it off… let me fuck Emma Ross…” The lanky teen purred.

“I…” Emma hesitated, unable to will herself. She promised herself entirely to Xander, even if he was lacking in committing to her in every way. Her thoughts got harder as the sixteen-year-old moved closer, his hot breath against her skin as he began planting kisses on the back of her neck, while looping his arms around her.

“Allow me.” He moaned then slid off her engagement ring. Griff tossed it aside, and the moment it left her finger Emma’s lips found his for a passionate kiss. ”You deserve so much better, beautiful goddess…” 

Emma kissed Griff for the compliment then rolled on top of the boy, their lips fused with a fiery passion. They made out melting into their dirty passions, both bodies grinding softly as Emma played with his hair and Griff explored Emma’s perfect body. She was smooth as silk, as suspected, with the boy unable to top touching her.

Her tongue swiped across his lips suddenly, but when Griff opened to accept it her lips left him. “First off… don’t call me, baby or goddess or beautiful. I’m sexy, I’m dirty and above all… I’m. A. Slut.”

“Mhm you are… and soon you’re going to be my bitch…” Griff growled, if she wanted it this way. He could give her what she craved. “I was being nice but if you want to cheat on my brother then it’s time I show you how much of a slutty whore you are…”

To his surprise she moaned and slipped lover down his body until her soft pussy was against his bare cock. “Mmm… yes sir. I’ll be your dirty girl.”

“Good little cheating whore, now get into position. It’s time for you to see a real man in action.” The horned up sixteen-year-old growled. Loving that he was getting to use every kinky line he had heard in porn.

“P-put on a condom…” Emma whispered as she crawled up to the bedhead and laid down on her back. She raised both legs up and expertly placed them behind her head, fully exposing her fluffy pink pussy to Griff’s wide eyes. He shook off the shock before she could notice or giggle, switching back to his dominant side. Juvie taught the lanky dork well.

“Oh? Don’t want me to breed your slutty pussy? Has your fiance been allowed to go raw yet?” Griff questioned.

Emma shook her head. “They’re in the drawer.”

Griff rolled his eyes and headed for his brother’s set of draws. The lanky younger boy chuckling when he saw the small collection of a sole flavoured condom. “Seriously, he uses flavoured ones? Out of luck, slut. There’s only one left, so my second load’s going in you.”

“Griff!” The girl growled but refused to move. “No going raw!”

“Shut it slut! Your body is well worth more than one load and if your fiance can’t provide enough condoms for his baby brother to use while fucking his misses, then bare will have to do.” Griff replied, slipping back into his Juvie dominance side. He tore the packet open with his teeth. The way she started lustfully as he rolled the condom onto his cock made the boy throb with need. Griff held his cock as he shuffled in front of her and tapped his dick to Emma’s tight little hole. 

She looked barely used. 

“Do you really want me wearing this thing?”

“Y-Yes…” Emma responded softly. Only one boy had ever shot their loads directly into her, before this day, and the memory of it was one of the many things that kept her memories of him alive.

“Well… I don’t want to.” Griff growled as his tip rubbed against her clit. Massaging Emma slow and sensual, making her moan with pure need.

“Griff…” Emma growled, warning him that this could all come to an end.

So he pushed no further, except when his cock pushed past her lips. Sliding effortlessly inside the petite older girl, getting enveloped in her tight pink lips that flexed around the head of Griff’s lengthier dick. Their moans flowed softly, the sounds mingling together. Griff shoved deeper into Emma and she responded with a yelp of satisfaction. Remembering that she hated softness in the sack, Griff pulled back out to his tip before putting all the weight and force a sixteen-year-old could manage into thrusting hard inside. Suckerpunching Emma’s pussy, getting deep up inside her.

“F-Fuck…” Emma moaned out, shocked that even this early in that he was already outshining his older brother.

Griff moaned himself as he repeated the slam. Sliding out to the tip then hammering Emma with a force that made her gasp, rocking her into the bed. Any harder and the frame would slam the wall. Part of them wanted that to happen. A sign of their affair, the wall broken with Griff’s relentless force inside Emma’s slutty hole. 

“C-Come on Griff… Fuck me like your brother can’t…” Emma purred, pushing down onto his cock further. Wanting every bit of it inside of her.

Deepdicking her hot pussy, Griff bit his lip. She was beyond tight and the heat was getting to the boy, bringing a light sweat to his brow. His cock rammed Emma’s honeypot roughly, getting into the kink of fucking his big brother’s fiance. Knowing she was cheating with him. Emma was hot, she could have anyone but Griff got the girl’s tight pussy. This was even hotter then his latest jerk off fantasies of pounding his adoptive mother, while bending her over the kitchen counter.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!!” Emma screamed longingly. She couldn’t get enough of his amazing dick filling her up, stretching her hold wider than it had been in a long time. “More! Don’t fucking stop, Griff!”

“Damn right, I’m fucking this slutty pus, as long as that fucking dimwit is out…” Griff growled, slamming harder into his future sister-in-law. In a mirror at the end of the room, Emma could see his small ass flexing. He was such a lanky but hot twink.

Emma thashed as he abused her pussy hard, loving how hard the boy could go. Xander refused to go hard in fear or breaking the girl, never listening to her begs that she wanted desperately to be broken. But now there was a young twinky replacement with a big cock and sex drive to satisfy her to no end from the looks of things. Emma clenched around Griff’s dick, determined to milk the teenage boy for all he had. Each thrust inside her drove away a piece of stress.

Wedding… gone.

Arguments… gone.

Xander… gone.

Sexual deprivation… definitely gone.

“Fuck…! FUCK! Ungh, harder you little brat! Ruin your slut!” Emma growled, throwing her head back. The headboard began hitting the wall as Griff pounded Emma harder than he thought possible.

Throbbing against the walls of her pussy, Griff’s cock was in a world of pleasure. Grunting as he continued slamming away, Griff growled out. “Oh fuck yeah, beg for it, tell me how much of a slut you are…”

“Pound me Griff! Stretch my pussy with your big cock, use me like a total slut! Fuck Xander!” Emma purred needily as she wrapped around the boy’s lithe form. Her legs locked around his hips and forced the boy in deeper, as well as increasing how hard Griff was able to pound the hole. The harder his thrusts became the louder her screams became. Rivalling the headboard against the wall, a symphony of sex that fed their dirty desires. Every sound made them more aroused, hotter for each other. “YESSSSSSS!”

Griff smirked and continued pounding away, forcing the headboard hard against the wall and leaving a mark due to his force. “I said tell me how much of a slut you are, who have you let fuck your little whore pussy…”

“M-my brothers!” Emma admitted, vision foggy with lust. Her fingers clawed at Griff’s shoulder blades, forcing Griff lower for a rough kiss. 

“Fuck! That’s hot you horny little slut, how did they use you?” Griff purred into the kiss, roughly kissing the older woman.

Emma’s tongue dominated Griff’s mouth, betraying her skills. Even as his lengthy dick absolutely ruined her pussy, the girl could still take control of this with ease. “Ne-never… Uuuuungh, yeah wreck that pussy! Let me roll over!” 

Griff smirked and with another purr and pecked lips. “You want something? Then I want the deets whore…”

Suddenly her pussy flexed around the boy, hugging his dick for dear life. “Now or else Xander hears how you forced me…”

Gulping at the threat, Griff faltered in his thrusts. Xander was stupid enough to believe anything Emma said.

“Oh come on, don’t let a little reality stop you big boy. FUCK ME!” Emma hissed, smirking at the boy’s falter.

With a growl he flipped the blonde over onto her knees before bending low over her curvy body. One hand smacked Emma’s silky ass and lingered to rub it, feeling how smooth she was. Griff then moved down along her spine, the tender touch after such a hard spank made her shiver. He felt up her neck and had a slight impulse to choke her, see if Emma liked it. But instead Griff twisted his hand around for a fistful of her long blonde hair, tugging at it until Emma leaned back into his waist. Impaling the full length of his dick back inside her dripping hole. 

“I…” He began, pulling out of Emma. Griff stroked himself slowly. “Am taking this fucking rubber off.”

“Griff…” Emma growled.

“Shut the fuck up.” The boy demanded and tugged her hair. In an instant he tore the rubbed off and slammed balls deep with a force that made the wall crack when the bed head hit it. “Ungh, yeah milk me you little whore!”

She wanted to kick him out for that move but she couldn’t help but moan, as the young lanky twink-ish sixteen-year-old treated her the way she wanted. Now that the condom was removed and tossed aside full of precum, happening to land on Emma’s ring, Griff picked up the pace. He was rough, relentless as he pounded her brains out with all the force a sixteen-year-old could muster. Emma felt this force and the grip on her hair, elements of sex she has been deprived for a long time. She screamed. A loud, guttural sound that pierced the house and filled it with a sound of such intense pleasure that Griff could have come if he wasn’t careful.

“You're going to give me those deets now whore…” Griff smirked, not wanting Emma to think she was able to control him. Try as she might the woman could only muster whines and grunts as Griff worked her pussy. The raw cock slamming her G-spot with each thrust, stabbing the spot inside. She opened her mouth trying to speak but each time, Griff would hammer inside and she would just yelp like a slut. “Come on Emma… tell your fiance’s little brother everything…”

With a smirk on his face, Griff slammed hard into the girl. Making sure she felt and would remember that he was bigger.

As the new cock reshaped her pussy around his size, Emma’s eyes rolled back in her head. “Gr-Griiiiiif…”

“Tell...me… what… happened…” Griff growled, slamming with every word.

“I-” Emma grunted aloud. “S-slow down! Holy shit!!”

The lanky sixteen-year-old chuckled but did so, calming his thrusts enough to where she would still feel it but it wouldn’t be forcing the headboard to nearly break through to the next room.

“Porn… i-in screening room… c-ca-came inside,” She panted, coming down from orgasm. Griff hadn’t even noticed Emma’s legs shaking nor the girl squirting around his dick, just thinking she was tight. “D-don’t cum inside-”

“Damn, together? how long they last and more importantly am I bigger?” Griff growled, sliding deep inside of her.

“All… fucking night!” The images raced through Emma’s mind, those two cocks perfectly pounding her just like she wanted. Neither in control but both of them more than willing for their sister to take total control. “You’re bi-bigger than one… Nowhere near the other. Ugh, FUCK ME, GRIFF!”

“Ravi’s smaller, isn’t he?” Griff chuckled, doubting that the dork would match him in cock size.

Emma managed a smirk, just for a passing moment. “Maybe,”

Griff smirked. “Always knew that I was the only one with a decent length in that cabin.”

With that, he returned to pounding his brother’s fiance like the whore she was for cheating on him. Not that Griff really cared that she was cheating. He loved Xander to death but he ignored a goddess and she needed some sensual attention, in any way she wanted it. If that involved being a slut, Griff was more than happy to comply. She deserved a cock that could do what it was made for, since Ravi and Xander couldn’t give it to her.

Slamming harder into her pussy as he pulled the woman back by the hair, Griff throbbed. His precum pooled inside her, similar to how her juices collected around his legs and knees. Fucking rougher than before, there was indeed cracks in the wall. Growling as she squirted around his dick, Griff released her. However, he was not done with controlling Emma’s body. Quickly Griff pushed her face into the pillow while ramming balls deep into her overwhelming tightness.

“Ngh… fuuuuck, Emma!” He slammed hard, “Gonna knock your pussy up, slut!”

“N-n-no… don’t!” Emma begged, with such a weak voice Griff barely listened to.

“I bet you let your brothers nut in this bare…” Griff purred.

Emma bit her lip hard, whining with pleasure. She felt Griff slamming and throbbing inside. He must be close. “I-I’m your brother’s fiance! You cannot cum in me!”

“Oh, why not? I bet I’m not the first boy that has, that hasn’t been your fiance…” Griff smirked cockily, the lanky younger boy slamming hard.

“Don’t you d-dare… Ungh, fuck it’s so good!” She was pushing back into his dick.

Griff smirked. “If you dumped the dork, you could get a real man to give your slutty hole the poundings it dreams of. Right up the hallway from your ‘fiance’.”

Emma rode the length of Griff’s sexy dick, pushing up and down on the teenger with a neediness neither of them had expected. Her ass slapped to his crotch, stark pale against his olive skin. Griff grabbed Emma’s ass in one hand and began to explore the girl anew, massaging the silky smooth behind as he made it jiggle by fucking roughly. He was approaching the edge fast and there was no way in hell Griff was pulling out until Emma Ross was flooded with a load of hot, thick teenage cum. Both of them knew it by now, and Emma gave up the struggle. She clawed at the sheets and growled into Xander’s pillow as Griff pounded her into it.

Feet dug into the white sheets as Griff straightened up. Using the new leverage to hammer the blonde with no mercy, loving the slutty wet slaps of his fuck.

“Ungh, b-bout to cum!” He groaned.

“N-N-Not i-in meeeee…” Emma moaned out, voice beginning. She didn’t want to feel Griff’s cum inside of her as she attempted to act normal with her fiance.

Griff slammed balls deep with the roughest thrust he could manage. Beginning to pulse inside, the boy’s thick cream shot deep into Emma. Coating the walls of her pussy as Griff fucked it inside, slamming the girl to keep her wide enough to accept his nut. Already he knew this was a hue one just by how strong the throbs were, and how long it took for the ropes to stop shooting. Reduced to a dribble, Griff refused to pull out. Emma had gone silent as he came inside raw, the little brother of her fiance.

“You… you came in me,” She whispered in fear and excitement. “I told you don’t!”

“Oh I know and I wanted to give you something to remember what you just did.” Griff smirked as he eased out, rubbing his drooling over her as he did so.

“I don’t have any pills! And neither of us can drive,” Emma rolled over with the cum dripping from her pinkness.

“That my future sister-in-law is your problem.”

With a smirk on his face, the lanky sixteen-year-old headed out of his brother’s room. Making a quick detour around the place to pick up his discarded clothing, before heading to his own bedroom. To his surprise a naked blond already lay on his bed.

In a quiet desperate voice, Emma whispered. “You promised me two…”

To no surprise the news came out weeks later from an ecstatic Xander that he was going to be a father. Griff spent the entire announcement sitting on the couch smirking at Emma, who he swore grinned at him for just a moment.


End file.
